Adventure of a Lifetime
by AlexanderLaughs
Summary: The Fantastic Four have upgraded and become the New Defenders, after an alert given to the Avengers, X-men and Defenders in the area of the death of Onslaught, the three teams head to the battlefield where the meet the Guardians of the Galaxy and Tarin Pendragon. Elijah Richards is tired of being sheltered on earth, will the Guardian help that? Gay mature warning, Underage Pair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own marvel comics or its characters. I have changed the original name Franklin Richards to Elijah Richards for a reason in the store. So, bear with me.

And yes, this story is an underage one with Elijah being a lot younger than Tarin

Okay Enjoy!

Elijah's POV

"Fuck you Johnny, you can never be mature, can you?" Ben shouted at the top off his lungs across the kitchen island. Ben Grimm Aka The Thing, is my uncle. He's the best friend of my father, practically brothers, and has taken the title of uncle when I was born. The person that Ben was currently ripping anew one to was my other uncle. Jonathan Storm Aka The Human Torch; younger brother of my mother.

"No Benny, I cannot. Its apart of my charm. It's what makes me so damn sexy," Johnny said simply before shooting another small stream of fire Ben's way, creating a small burnt hole in Ben's shirt.

Ben's new shirt.

With an over dramatic roar Ben shot up and darted towards his best friend. Johnny ran from Ben, with suggestions of Ben needing to "loosen up." My uncles ran out of the kitchen into the connecting living room. I followed them, sitting on the couch, mildly interested. As they charged into each other they were repelled by an invisible force.

"Guys! Damage my house on more time and I promise your asses can go live in Stark Tower," My mother Sue Storm threatened looking as menacing as she could. Which wasn't much when she was wearing jeans and a blouse. "Sorry Susie," my uncles said in unison.

My mother then glared at me accusingly. "What? Why do I need to play mediator over two grown men?" I asked incredulously, "That's more of Stephen's job than mine." "You think so?" Sue asked, "I would had figured it would be Valkyrie's."

"It doesn't matter, they should know how to behave themselves," Medusa said scolding Ben and Johnny as she sat down next me on the couch.

This is a regular dynamic for the team. After the events of Onslaught, The Fantastic Four had decided it was time to up their ranks. The Fantastic Four officially went on a hiatus as superheroes while they went off to find other heroes to join their cause.

Some of them gladly joined, like Silver Surfer and Doctor Strange. As well as She Hulk unsurprisingly. Others originally would've rather died before they joined The Fantastic Four like Medusa and Namor, but when push came to shove they knew teaming up would be for the best. Eventually the Atlantean and the Inhuman grew to somewhat consider this team family.

As for the legendary Luke Cage. He likes being a Defender, but the guy shows up when he wants to.

Our most recent recruit, Valkyrie, found the New Defenders looking for a place to call home. Samantha Parrington had once again been given the power of Valkyrie. Dealing with the shock all over again, Samantha found us and asked to join our newly found crusade.

"And I didn't say it was your job to be the mediator between Johnny and Ben," Sue said after a couple moments. I gave her an unimpressed look. "You didn't have to say it. You were thinking it," I explained. "Elijah, you know the rules about your telepathy."

I gave a breathless and exasperated laugh. But before I could retort Norrin spoke up for me. "I don't think he needed to. Plus, how could he when he's not allowed to use his powers?" The question caused my mother to go quiet.

"It's not that we don't want him to use his powers," Sue started, "we just don't want him to use it as much as he would prefer. You can't blame us the kid can manipulate reality."

This conversation was another regular for us. It was either my mother or my father telling me that it was for my own good that I didn't use my powers as often as they did. Every time I'd confront them on how it was unfair for them to keep me from my gift, they'd say I can use it but not as much as I would like to. But if they see me levitating a damn piece paper they tear me a new one.

And don't even get me started on how upset they were when I suggested I enroll at The Xavier Institute. It was a big fight that ended up with me switching my parent's powers for about 3 days. You can already guess the field day Doom had with that one.

All I want is an adventure for a lifetime. Not to be a little prince held captive in his tower.

It had been about an hour later and we were watching a movie about some dog with superpowers when a blaring siren and flashing white lights blared through our tower.

The residents of the living room had shot up hurriedly to find the rest of the team. But I was stopped by the sudden arrival of a vision.

I saw myself using my powers openly and freely, sparring with a beautiful and strong man. It wasn't a serious session just a playful match between me and someone I apparently felt strongly for. Just I was ready to land a blow he sprinted past me with incredible speed until he was behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my torso from behind. We both flew in the air together as he placed his lips along my neck. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Tarin…" I moaned. "That tickles,"

I was snapped out of my vision suddenly. This wasn't the first time I had dreamt of this Tarin. My dreams were supposed to tell me the future but I didn't see that happening with this Tarin person. As much as I would like to feel excited about these visions they made me feel like my precognition was broken.

Releasing myself from my thoughts I rushed to find my father along with Doctor Strange, Luke Cage, She Hulk, and Namor in the briefing room with the teammates from the living room.

My father sat in front of an interface with a big holographic map. On it were the coordinates of a jungle in central Africa. The coordinates of the last battle of Onslaught.

"What's going on Reed?" Sue asked grimly. "There's been unusual activity in this area," Reed responded. "Let's get moving team," Namor said and immediately the team started to suit up and prep the team's jet.

When briefing room was empty I used my reality powers and materialized my suit.

I ran to the hanger in haste hoping to catch the team. As soon as I entered to hanger holding the Defenders' Jet I felt an elastic band wrap around my torso.

A disappointed grimace appeared over my face. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Reed asked me expectantly.

Rolling my eyes, I waved my hand over his arm wrapped around and subsequently his arm recoiled back into his body. "I'm going with you guys," I replied adamantly. "No you're not," Reed refused.

"Why not?" I demanded. "It's too much of a risk. You barely made it out alive with your last encounter with Onslaught," Sue had walked in and took a supportive stance beside my father. I scoffed and looked to Silver Surfer for support.

"My apologies young one," Norrin started, "but it's for your own safety to stay behind." I gave him a stunned glare but Silver Surfer ignored it and climbed into the Jet. "This is unbelievable. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 14. A very powerful 14-year-old, mind you. What the hell is your problem?" I shouted. I received a warning glare from my father.

"You stay here. End of discussion," Reed said ominously before boarding the jet with the team. Sue rubbed my shoulder before giving a sympathetic/stern gaze, then followed my father suit.

I watched as the team finished boarding, except for Doctor Strange who was the last to board. He put an arm around my shoulder supportively.

"No one can learn without experience. You might now always have a chance to take so sometimes you have to create one yourself," He said cryptically before getting on the jet.

Not long afterwards the hanger doors opened and the jet blasted out of the Backster Building Tower.

"Create one yourself," I muttered to myself. Time to go on that adventure I've been waiting for

"I've calculated the success rate of your plan, Mr. Richards," Onyx, my dad's new Artificial Intelligence, stated. "How are the odds?" I asked excitedly.

"I would tell you sir, but you've ordered me not to supply any information contradictory to your plan," Onyx replied. "Just show me the flight plan," I ordered with a chuckle.

I was in a single person jet, currently heading to the Onslaught battlefield at maximum high velocity speeds.

Keep in mind that this the first the "Velocity Defender" had been flown. But I enhanced it with my powers so I should be fine

I would've teleported to the battlefield but my powers have always acted up when I used them in that area. If there wasn't any commotion in the area right now I didn't want to be the cause of it. I didn't want to cause a big bang and give my parents another reason to discredit me.

After about 30 minutes I arrived about 5 miles from the battlefield. I landed the jet and teleported to the edge of the clearing in the jungle. Masking my smell, thoughts and any sound I make. I levitated and flew slightly above the ground. I got sight of the teams on the battlefield; what I saw was a rare and impressive sight.

The X-Men: Professor X, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Storm, Rogue, Beast, Archangel, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Gambit.

Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Black Panther, Ant Man, and Wasp.

The Defenders: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Valkyrie, Medusa, Namor, Luke Cage, and She Hulk

All three powerhouse superhero teams gathered and assembled. This was the first time they had all been together since the Onslaught battle, and the first time that they were assembled with The New Defenders. They were all in three separate groups but standing on the same side of the field facing a group very odd looking and diverse beings.

The first person looked to be a regular looking man. Ginger or very light brown hair, extremely fit, green eyes and seemingly arrogant. Like he always used his charisma to aid him. The woman standing next him was really something. Green skin and a confident attitude. She had black hair and matching black eyes; this woman still had a very alluring aura despite her unusual features. Clad in flexible leather and a sabre on her side, you could tell she was a very formidable warrior.

Behind the alleged human and alien was another green alien. This guy was huge. But while the female green alien had a lighter, mint green skin tone; this one had dark, camouflage type skin tone. Which happened to be covered in intricate red tattoos. This guy had actually managed to look just as intimidating as The Hulk, if not more.

I can't believe what I'm describing next but standing on either side of the giant green alien was a Raccoon and Tree. They both seemed to be sentient but that made it even weirder. The raccoon, quite honestly, seemed like dick. He had about five visible firearms strapped to his person and a nasty snarl. But the tree seemed sweet, maybe a little bored and confused but peaceful non-the less.

I don't know who these people were, but I really want to know more about them. Maybe it was my prolonged cabin fever but I was obsessed by the very look of these guys.

"I don't know if I believe this story you're spinning," Hawkeye accused suspiciously. "Oh come on!" the red headed guy shouted incredulously. "I promise we have nothing to do with this Onslaught guy. Our team knows barely anything about the entity." His statement prompted suspicious glances.

"Who did you say you were again?" Gambit asked. That sexy Cajun accent thick as he spoke. But that was pushed aside by the sudden outburst from the raccoon.

"For the 10th time! We are the Guardians of the Galaxy, like space Avengers. We came to earth because we got a distress signal from a space pod similar to our ship! Trust me wouldn't have otherwise; you fucking annoying earthlings," The Racoon was standing in front of his teammates now. Glaring at the three teams.

"We are not all beings of earth," Thor's boisterous voice boomed throughout the jungle. "And isn't ginger over there from this planet?" Wolverine asked. "Yes, but he's not half as paranoid as the lot of you," the green woman spoke.

Human Torch started to speak up but was cutoff but the sharp sound of an incoming object from the atmosphere.

All heads shot up see a little space pod crash in between the two opposing parties. Creating a huge creator and causing some to flee from the debris.

It was along while before the dust had settled but the process was sped up by Storm and Thor.

I couldn't see but I could tell someone was exiting the pod. I linked minds with Ben to adopt his sight, exiting the pod was a tall man with shiny black hair similar to the alien woman. And he was also built like a wall. His size was equal if not slightly larger than Thor's. He had on a spandex space suit that was torn and tattered. He looked around the people staring at him in the rim of the creator, until he locked eyes with Ben. But it was almost like he was looking past Ben and saw me.

This thought caused me to momentarily forget seeing him in my vision earlier. I snapped out of Ben's mind but didn't exit carefully. Meaning Ben had felt my presence.

"Reed," Ben said hastily, "Eli's here." Before my father could react to Ben's revelation I teleported to inside the creator. Standing 5 feet from the man in the pod.

"Elijah!" my mother shouted terrified but I ignored her. The man from the pod turned in her direction slightly before focusing back on me. "Elijah," He said quietly.

"Elijah get out of there!" Reed hollered.

"You're the one from my dreams, Elijah. I've been waiting to find you," The man from the pod said with relief and happiness washing over him.

"I've been waiting for you too, Tarin," I said.

'Who are you? Where did you come from?' Professor X had forcefully demanded from Tarin using telepathy. I hadn't meant to but I heard the telepathic exchange. Tarin reluctantly broke our gaze and faced Xavier.

"My name is Tarin Aldris. My memories are clouded and unclear, I do not recollect my origin but I've awoken on Xandar seeking the Guardian of the Galaxy and Elijah Richards."


	2. Chapter 2

"And we have no reason to believe you are being dishonest?" Professor Xavier asked the Guardians of the Galaxy and Tarin.

"Correct. Do you guys always treat your guests this way?" Gamora asked expectantly.

"You can't really blame us," Doctor Strange started, "you show up in the battlefield of one of our most dangerous and resilient enemies. Along with Tarin crashing moments later; the six of you are under high suspicion.

"Can you wait outside please while we discuss this?" Black widow asked the group receiving curt nods.

The group left and the doors closed behind them.

Elijah's POV.

We were in Avengers Tower. The Defenders, X-men and Avengers themselves were inside a danger room type place while they're were questioning the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers.

And of course, during this meeting I wasn't invited.

I didn't even get to make it through the doorway leading to the training room before a force field was blocking my way. Part of me wanted to use my powers to get in on the meeting but right now I was too tired to try.

"I can't believe they're putting us on trial. Who the hell do these earthlings think they are?" The big green alien shouted exiting the room with his team and Tarin.

At the sight of them man in my visions I stood up and approached quickly but I didn't know what to say. "Hi there," Gamora said sarcastically. I immediately frowned at her tone but didn't respond with the agitation I felt.

"I'm sorry about the interrogation in there. For some reason the Heroes of this world often believe they're above civil rights," I apologized and their hesitant expressions of me were changed. "What's your name kid?" The raccoon asked.

"Elijah Richards, I'm the son of that stretchy man and the blonde that always by his side," my description of my parents earned an impressed smile. "And you guys?" I asked.

"Peter Quill, also known as Starlord," the second part of the human's introduction caused his team to groan and roll their eyes.

"Gamora," the green lady said, "pleased to meet you." Gamora held out her hand for a shake that I returned it.

"I'm Rocket," The raccoon said simply. "Rocket Raccoon. Nice," I said but instantly regretted it when Rocket hissed at me.

"And you?" I asked the giant tree. "I am Groot!" Groot boomed. "It's nice to meet you," I replied. "I am Groot."

"Okay then," I turned to the giant green man. "Drax the Destroyer!" He announced before I got the chance to ask. "Should I be concerned by your title?" I asked. "No, maybe before but now I serve to protect."

Finally, was Tarin. "Hi," I greeted him timidly. "Hello Elijah."

"Do you two know each other?" Peter asked. "I don't know yet," I said honestly. "I've had dreams of him," Tarin explained honestly. "During my trip to Earth my memories have been lost but one thing I can recollect is him." I blushed at his statement and looked away from him.

"Did you have dreams of him?" Drax asked. "No, not dreams. But Visions. I'm a Psychic and a lot of my precognitions were of him. Lately most of them are from him. And the planet he comes from," I explained.

"Do you know the name of this planet?" Tarin said. This caused Gamora to exclaim in surprise. "It's still mind boggling that you don't have any memory," Gamora said puzzled.

"Why so?" Tarin asked. "You look like you induce the memory loss. Not the other way around," Rocket answered for Gamora.

"What I find more mind boggling is the fact that you could send a distress signal from earth to us, in a Xandarian space pod, when you weren't even on Earth," Peter said. "I am Groot," Groot chimed in.

"I'm sorry for that seems, and it does seem like I set you up, but I have no idea why my pod did that," Tarin explained apologetically.

"I just want to leave this planet and find out what's going on. I feel it's no coincidence we met you," Gamora said to Tarin.

"Or you," She continued towards a me.

"Shall we fight our way out?" Drax asked excitedly.

"No, too many of them. Wouldn't be a wise strategy," Tarin said to them.

"I can do it," I offered. "Do what?" Peter asked.

"Get you to your ship, duh. Then we can go find out what's going on."

"Whoa! Who said anything about you coming along?" Rocket said. "Seeing as I have a connection with Tarin I should come too," I said adamantly. "I'm sorry Elijah but I don't think that's a good idea," Gamora said gently.

Fed up I groaned. "Look guys. I have been monitored, restricted, and held up in one place for my entire life. And the moment I got some freedom that freak Onslaught had to steal my powers temporarily. I'm done being weak and hiding away in my towers," I rented before catching my breathe.

"What is this way you have for us to get to the ship?" Tarin asked curiously. "I have the power to manipulate reality; I can create a portal to the ship back in central Africa," they all gave me disbelieving stares. "What?"

"Are you sure kid? Okay, telepathy and being a precog is believable. But reality manipulation? We would've heard about you," Peter stated skeptically.

"No one off planet knows about me except for a few entities. My parents love keeping me under lock and key. If they could have it their way the only people who would know about me is their team," I said the last part to myself somberly.

"It's a deal then." Gamora said. I looked up and was greeted by the determined expression of my friends. "You can come I guess," Rocket said, "if you really can manipulate reality you might come in handy."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I turned away from the group and in front of us I concentrated, picturing the area I wanted to arrive in. Soon a portal materialized in front of us.

"Let's go. They won't know we're gone until Jarvis tells Tony I left," With that I walked into the portal and after walking past a screen of bright light.

I emerged back in Africa. In front of a large creator and a ship off to the far left of me. The guardians of the galaxy and Tarin soon passed the portal and once they did I turned to the portal off.

"As soon as you stepped through that portal sirens when off," Tarin informed me.

"Then we must hurry," I said before staring at the sky above me. I waved my hands above me causing a blue field to materialize in the sky before disappearing.

"What was that?" Drax asked as we made our way to the edge of the creator. "I manipulated reality so it was impossible to teleport at least 20 miles in this area. It's a force field too. The people back home will try to mass teleport here," I explained and tried to ignore the impressed gazes.

Once we were at the edge of the creator I used my molecular manipulation to create a staircase all the way to the Space Pod.

We ran towards the pod but all I can think about was my situation. I'm actually leaving. If we pull this off and my parents and the team don't find a way around my barrier, I could actually be leaving earth. Going on the adventure I've been waiting for.

We had reached the Pod and Tarin opened it. Tarin gestured at the Guardian to have a look and Peter went forward, hopping into the Pod and taking a look at its mainframe.

"I see what the issue is, the mainframe was so fried it sent a distress call from his destination, mixed up the simultaneous codes," Peter explained before hopping out of the Pod. "I loading his entire flight plan history, lets load it into the ship and get moving," Peter commanded and the team followed his orders.

As we entered the ship doors the Team turned around to look at me. Tarin and I shared a confused glance at each other. "Elijah, are you sure you want to leave? I know it may seem like bad, the way they're keeping you locked up, but maybe it's all for a good reason," Gamora said gently. "No, I'm ready. I need this," I said determined and almost pleadingly.

I was started by Tarin holding my hand supportively. "Alright, then welcome to the Guardians of the Galaxy," Drax said before climbing into the ship with the others.

I made eye contact with Tarin one last time before entering the space ship.

Peter had lead everyone into the pilot's room of the ship and started typing into a holographic keyboard.

"Okay, the flight plan is being downloaded into the Milano's mainframe as we speak. But the system is a bit battered to its probably going to take about 20 minutes," Peter explained and sat down at the head pilot seat.

I had finally gotten a good look around the ship as everyone sat down and relaxed.

The bridge/pilot room of the ship had 3 seats in the front: One in the middle elevated higher than the other two on either side of it. Behind the pilot seats was the giant round holographic console Peter had typed into. The console was in the middle of the entire bridge.

Off to the right slightly past the console was monitor built into the wall with a keypad dimly lit. I could tell this was a computer of some sort.

At the end of the room was a ramp moving into the entry way to the bridge. I knew past this entry way was a very small corridor with the door leading outside and an elevator on the opposite side.

"So Eli!" Rocket said breaking me out of my thoughts. "What powers do you have exactly?"

"Um... telepathy, telekinesis, precognition, energy & molecular manipulation, and reality manipulation," I listed to them calmly, ignoring they're surprised expressions.

"I am Groot?" Groot questioned.

"How?" Was all Gamora asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm just a mutant, sometimes we have a lot more potential than is anticipated," I explained. "What about you?" I asked Tarin.

"I am of my people, I remember," Tarin said with pride, "I have incredible strength, speed, and invulnerability. I can also part take in flight—" Tarin was cut off by loud sonic boom.

This caused us to rise in haste and exit the Milano.

Outside we saw pulses of the barrier I had created. "What's wrong with it?" Tarin asked.

"Either a reality manipulator or someone with seriously strong magic is try to break down the barrier and get in," I said grimly. Closing my eyes, I focused on the barrier to find the culprit.

I saw the Avengers, X-men, and Defenders all at the edge of the barrier while Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange blasted my barrier trying to get in. "Well? What's the verdict?" Rocket asked nervously.

"It's both," I said before turning them. "Those three teams are back again, at the edge of the barrier and they're using a sorcerer and a witch with reality altering powers to break down the barrier. We have to get going guys," I said and started towards the ship.

"You should say goodbye to them," Gamora said. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. My family is smart. They'll try and find a way to keep me here," I explained.

"But if you don't say goodbye now, you'll regret saying it later," Drax said.

With a groan closed my eyes a vanished from my new team to my old one.

"Elijah," Sue said breathlessly. "Hi mom," I replied quietly. "Elijah," Reed began, "whatever you think you're doing, don't. You have no idea what those people are capable of. No idea who they are."

"Neither do you Dad," I shot back.

"Yes I do, they're former criminals; assassins, thieves, bad people," Reed explained. "They were bad people, but they've change. Like you said: former criminals. They're heroes now."

"And quite frankly you don't know what kind of person I am. I need to go with them. To prove that you don't need to keep me under lock and key," I looked away as I felt the tears sting my eyes. "Everything we've done is to protect you, Eli," it was Ben who had spoken up.

"Ben's right, don't get yourself killed Elijah," Johnny continued.

"I just want you to be proud of me for once," I explained. "We've always been proud of you, I've always been proud," Reed explained. I shook my head in understanding.

"You're right. I know you always have been proud of me," I said. "But I've always been disappointed in myself. It's time to make me proud," I said.

"Goodbye."

With that I vanished away from them.

I was greeted with the sympathetic gazes of my team.

"The flight plan is ready, if you're ready to go," Peter said sweetly. "Yeah, let's get moving," I nodded reassuringly and started towards the ship.

We all settled into our seats in the bridge and began takeoff.

As we ascended I stared out of the windows with a wide mix of feelings.

I'll miss them but I know I in my heart this is for the best. This is what I'm supposed to do.

It was destiny. For me to to Become a Guardian of the Galaxy.

•••

"Okay so we're going to trace the flight plan backwards guys," Peter explained to the team.

But I couldn't pay attention to him for anything.

We were on our way back to Knowhere, an interdimensional crossroad/scientific observatory. This was the HQ of the guardians. The view was just as amazing though.

I couldn't believe I was actually in space. To think I almost settled for trying to be an X-Men.

Surrounding the Milano was a large void of space specked with far off stars and meteor fields.

It still felt so surreal. I had left home, joined a team of space superheroes, and met the guy I've been having visions of for the past six months.

Defiantly felt surreal.

I glanced in Tarin's direction and as if on cue he glanced in mine. He smiled before walking over to me.

This gave me time to go over his appearance. Tarin still wore the tattered body suit he had on earlier that day.

The remaining pieces of the top of his shirt fallen and detached, displaying his buff and hairy upper torso. His pants were torn too on his thighs and the back of his calves.

"I think you should probably change," I suggested playfully. Tarin looked at himself, as if just noticing his appearance. "You're right, I should. Can your powers do that for me?" Tarin asked curiously.

My eyes flashed quickly then a blanket of light covered his body. After the light vanished he was wearing a all black battle suit. "Thank you," Tarin said in awe.

"Do you know anything of this place we are journeying to?" Tarin asked after a couple moments.

"Knowhere? Yeah. It's the severed head of a Celestial. A Celestial that I killed," The statement I had made birthed curious gazes and noises of surprise.

"I am Groot!"

"I didn't even know Knowhere was a Celestial's head. But you killed it?" Gamora said in surprise. "Yeah, I was battling a Celestial and destroyed by severing its head. I had no idea it has floated through time and space to The Rip though. That's new to me."

"You are just chalk full of surprise," Peter commented before turning back to pilot. "I am Groot," Groot muttered.

"You have destroyed a Celestial?" Tarin asked. "Yeah, he was hell bent on destroying earth and harnessing my powers. It's not something I'm ashamed of but I'm not proud of it either," I explained honestly.

"Why be ashamed?" Tarin asked, "Celestials are known to be cruel. And now you have rid the univese of one. That's a credit to be proud of."

"But, I wish I didn't have to take their life. I wish they could've been saved, not destroyed," Tarin held my hand in understanding. The gaze he gave me was so intense it almost took my breath away.

I went to the living quarters, and the room was huge.

The living quarters had been a large entertainment room with a bar off to the right of the room and a staircase leading to cabins on the left. At the end cabin hallway was a door leading to the bathroom. I had made a a quick snack before heading to an empty cabin, falling asleep.

•••

"Elijah?" Tarin called waking me up.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eye groggily. "What's up?"

"We have arrived at Knowhere."

I shot up out of my bed immediately and hurried to the bridge.

The team was suited up in similar navy blue battle suits. I turned to Tarin and noticed he dawned the same type of clothing.

My eyes flashed and I waved my hands over my body. A light covered me and suddenly I was wearing a long navy blue leather coat with burgundy lines on the color and sleeve cuffs. I had a navy blue sleeveless shirt underneath this coat. My navy-blue pants had burgundy lines on the side.

"Nice, we didn't even need to make one for you," Drax said impressed before gesturing all of us to leave the Milano.

Outside the Milano we were greeted with the harsh industrial smell of Knowhere.

All around us were alien of all shapes, sizes, and colors trying to be discreet about the dealing, black market selling, and trafficking they were doing.

"Not what you were expecting Penthouse?" Rocket joked. I smiled in the raccoon's direction. "I love it!" I said excitedly.

"I am Groot?" Groom asked Peter. "In his flight plan, Tarin took off from right here. So, we take a look around and see if we can find anything to help jog his memory," Peter said before moving forward.

"Why can you just restore Tarin's memories?" Rocket asked me. "I need someone to train me in telepathy to be strong enough to do that. Right now, I'm a strong telepath but my mind is too raw, untrained. As for using my reality powers, too much of my energy on one single mind could be dangerous. I'm too raw and untrained for that too," I explained.

"We might have someone to help train your psychic powers. But we'll go to him later," Gamora said before heading into a bar.

Inside was spacious in barren. It looked like a tavern in Star Wars with sketchy looking aliens walking around in ratter cloaks.

"Wait!" Tarin said alarmed before clutching his head. "I have been here before," he groaned. "Good, my friend. You mind is returning!" Drax exclaimed jubilant.

"Yes," Tarin said. His head snapped towards a hallway on the far end of the bar, "back there. I recollect going back there with someone in a gray cloak."

"Onward!" Rocket shouted before running through the hallway. "I am Groot!" Groot called after his best friend.

We ran towards rocket and Groot. At the end of the hallway was a shut door.

"Shut doors usually mean do not enter so we should probably turn back," I said turning around. But Peter grabbed my shoulder. "Let's go," Peter said simply.

Tarin pushed the door open and entered the dark room. We all followed slowly, putting our guard up as we entered the dim room.

Inside the room was a plethora of shelves with scrap pieces of technology.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Peter shouted but was greeted with an echo. "Nice, Quill. Very subtle," Gamora chided.

"Oh relax. No one's in here anyway," Peter said right before someone in a gray cloak flew out from being the shelves and tacked Tarin.

They wrestled to the ground before Tarin kicked the figure hard. The figure flew away from him before regaining control and flying to the air.

Tarin started to fly into the air and his hands were surrounded by a red aura. He placed his fist in front of him and his energy blasted towards the cloaked figure.

A stream of yellow light shot out from the hood and became a shield, blocking Tarin's energy blast.

"Enough!" A female voice came from the hooded figure. Under the hood was beautiful woman with flowing white hair. "Don't get all red eyed with me Tarin. I'm the one who told you not to return to this side of the galaxy until it was safe and here you are," The woman shouted, "with the Guardians of the Galaxy and a teenager?"

"Who are you?" I asked the woman venomously. I really don't need a gorgeous woman with a history with Tarin in my life right now. "Phyla-Vell of the Kree. I'm an old friend of Tarin's. Who are you and what are you doing with Tarin?" Phyla-Vell questioned us angrily.

"I am Elijah Richards of Earth. I assume you know the Guardians already. Tarin has lost his memory and we're trying to help him restore it," I explained to her trying to hold back my animosity.

Immediately the angry in her eyes vanished and she stared at Tarin with surprise. Tarin was still flying in the air, hands glowing as he stayed on guard. "You found him?" Phyla asked. "You know I was looking for Elijah?" Tarin asked.

"Yes, you were having dreams of him and I wanted to help you find him. He could help send you back home. How did you lose your memory?" Phyla had asked the last part to herself.

"I think we should talk; if that's okay with you," Peter offered. Phyla and Tarin floated down to the ground simultaneously.

"Yes. That is for the best," Phyla said. She walked towards me and held her hand out. "I'm glad Tarin found you. But now we need to help him. It is of the most importance right now," Phyla said determined and I nodded in agreement.


End file.
